Sir Scooby and the Black Knight
Sir Scooby and the Black Knight is the third part of the sixth episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Premise While bicycling through the Scottish countryside, the guys end up at a castle, that they mistake for their hotel, and encounter a very angry black knight who they believe is the hotel's manager. Synopsis The trio are riding bicycles in Scotland where they see a bagpipe player, Scooby gets turned around and crashes into the player where he unknowingly uses Scooby as a bagpipe. They come across a real castle where they mistake it for their hotel. Inside they find a banquet where they think it to be the dining room. They eat all the food when a knight comes in and they mistake him as the manager. The knight angerly states that they ate his dinner and gives chase to them. They end up downstairs trying to find the real manager where they find medieval weapons and Scrappy comes to the conclusion that the knight is the recreation director and that they're playing hide-and-seek. They hid in a closet, only to find a talking skeleton in pajama's and ran back upstairs. They hide in the dining room where the knight shows up looking for them. Scrappy accused him of cheating and catapults himself over a flagpole and drops the flag on the knight. He lands on Scooby posing as a suckling pig causing the apple in his mouth to shoot out right in the knight's face making him even more angry. All three hid in a spare suit of armor, but they tumbled and each one ran off with a piece of the armor. They jump into the moat where they swim away from the knight who tries to follow them, but ends up sinking. On shore, they decide to find a different hotel, and the knight ends up tickled by fish that got into his armor causing it to fall apart. As they bicycle on, Shaggy gloats on how the old fish in the pants trick works everytime and when Scrappy asked Scooby how he did that, all he said was "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Knight Other characters: * Bagpipe player * Sir Morbid Locations * Scotland ** Castle Objects * Bicycle * Bagpipe * Crossbow *Apple *Catapult Vehicles * None Cast Notes/trivia * Despite the episode title, the knight is not called "Black Knight", nor is he referred to as one. * The Mystery Machine does not appear in this episode. * Unlike other black knight characters, he is neither a monster nor pretending to be one. He is simply a modern-day person who chooses to wear armor in the privacy of his home. * The knight had every right to be mad, but due to his appearance, he was never going to get them to listen to him. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Scooby and Scrappy's dogtags should have their initials stylised in teal, but are prone to have the following mistakes (including being completely covered in teal or just empty): ** TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unknown if the knight knows about the talking skeleton in his closest. In other languages Home media * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 20, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 episodes